


he just knows it is

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, SASO 2017, Underage Drinking, University Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: “Noooooo,” Kenjirou wails, though he does sit up. He clutches at both of Eita’s hands. “Listen,” he says urgently, “I can’t, nooo, he’s—he’stoo hot.”“What?” Eita slides the tip of his tongue between his teeth to keep his grin in check.“You haveeyes, Semi-san!”Tendou learns an interesting fact about his roommate. Semi brings his former kouhai with him to visit Tokyo. They're just trying to help.





	he just knows it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> [SASO BR4 fill for doxian.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14132081#cmt14132081) Yes, this prompt was a meme, and I laughed about it for like three days straight before I managed to contain myself enough to actually write something. With shout-outs and love to Kim and bees.

**one hour ago**

Lying in Satori’s bed at midnight, all splayed out like a sea star, with said long-distance boyfriend clinging to his side, still pleasantly buzzed and pondering how much clothing he can get off without actually moving, Eita is feeling pretty pleased with himself and with life in general.

“So that went well,” he says, not bothering to open his eyes.

Satori hums agreeably, not bothering to remove his mouth from Eita’s neck.

“I hope those two are—”

Eita stops when his phone suddenly buzzes once in his pocket. And twice. And again.

Satori tilts his head up a few seconds later. “Not gonna check that?”

“Fuck no,” Eita says, moving his hand from Satori’s back pocket to tangle in the unshaven part of his hair, and trying to tug him back down.

But somewhere on the floor, Satori’s phone launches into its own cheerful, anime-themed cacophony.

“The plot thickens,” Satori trills, grinning as he extracts himself from Eita’s arms. He half falls off the bed to squint at his screen in the dark. Then he lets out a cackle before covering his mouth with one hand.

“Goddammit,” Eita says, digging for his own phone.

¯¯¯

**three days ago**

“Oi, Kenjirou—you want to come to Tokyo with me this weekend?”

Kenjirou drops the ball he’d been spinning between his palms; Eita decides it’s a good omen, all things considered.

“Uh,” says his erstwhile kouhai, eyeing him dubiously. “Why?”

“Well, I’m going down to visit Satori, and we thought—” He pauses, huffs, drags a hand back through his hair. “Ah, never mind. I told Wakatoshi-kun you’d probably be busy.”

“You told—” Kenjirou’s teeth dig into his bottom lip for a moment before he looks away and says, “I’m not busy.”

“Cool,” Eita says, tossing back the ball Kenjirou had dropped.

He kinda wishes Satori had been here to see him smash _that_ pinpoint serve. But then it’d be a lot harder to contain his smirk, and that’d just be unbecoming of a college man helping out the high schoolers like he is.

¯¯¯

**fifty-five minutes ago**

“Kenjirou—”

“ _Nope_.”

“It’s _me_ , you fucking texted me, unlock the door. Don’t make us kick it down.”

“Oi, doors aren’t cheap, Eita-kun!”

“Man, I’m not _really_ gonna—”

The bathroom door opens a crack, and a sliver of Kenjirou’s suspicious face appears. “Fine,” he breathes, and Eita is hit with a boozy gust of air. “You can come in. _Just_. Just you.”

¯¯¯

**five days ago**

<< babe  
<< babe  
<< you’ll never believe what Wakatoshi just told me

>> ???

<< ᎶuᎬsS  
<< (￣ω￣)

>> I hate you

<< you definitely definitely do not  
<< Eita~~~~  
<< fine!!  
<< our Wakkun is all grown up  
<< he wants to stick it in your darling kouhai  
<< ♡o｡(๑๏‿๏๑)｡o♡  
<< or maybe the other way around  
<< both if he plays his cards right  
<< good thing he has Tendou-san here to offer crucial life advice

>> there is no way in hell he said that  
>> also wtf

<< close enough!!!  
<< we were watching that Interhigh video vice-captain-kun posted  
<< and he goes  
<< “Shirabu is very attractive”  
<< like that  
<< !!!!!  
<< then he just  
<< went off to bed

>> huh  
>> interesting

<< _img_3439569479 received_  
<< this was my face

>> terrifying

<< _img_6029183560 received_  
<< how bout this one?

>> (๑♡⌓♡๑)

<< !!!  
<< you!!  
<< fuck  
<< is it weird if that got me hard

>> _img_9878922092 sent_

<< !!!!!!!!!

¯¯¯

**five hours ago**

It’s not that Eita has it out for the kid or anything.

He does think Kenjirou could stand to loosen up, and okay, maybe it would be fun to see him get sloshed and embarrass himself a bit. Kenjirou always seems so calm and collected. It can get irritating.

But Eita really is hoping for the best for everyone involved when he slams a six-pack on the low table in the living room. Wakatoshi nods his thanks and takes his typical slow sip; Kenjirou utterly fails at being subtle about watching him do it.

The thing is, by the time those are emptied, some of Satori’s weird art friends have shown up and started pouring shots of whisky, and an increasingly handsy Satori has poured himself into Eita’s lap, and it gets a little tricky for Eita to keep track of the Kenjirou situation after that.

¯¯¯

**fifty minutes ago**

Eita is often thankful that Wakatoshi is Satori’s roommate here in the city. For instance, at times like this, when someone well past buzzed is lying on the bathroom floor, and he doesn’t want to think about how much grosser that would be if Satori didn’t have someone to clean up after him.

“Come on,” he says, tugging on Kenjirou’s arm. “Sit up. You’re gonna fall asleep like that.”

“So what?” Kenjirou says, his cheek half squashed against the tiles. “Let me die here.”

Eita sighs and resigns himself to sitting instead of squatting. “Don’t you want to get back out there? Wakatoshi’s probably wondering—”

“Noooooo,” Kenjirou wails, though he does sit up. He clutches at both of Eita’s hands. “Listen,” he says urgently, “I can’t, nooo, he’s—he’s _too hot_.”

“ _What_?” Eita slides the tip of his tongue between his teeth to keep his grin in check.

“You have _eyes_ , Semi-san!”

At this, and the intensely sincere look on Kenjirou’s flushed face, Eita does lose it, laughing so hard he bangs his head on the wall, which kinda sucks. When he manages to compose himself, rubbing the back of his head, Kenjirou is still glaring at him.

“Well, yeah,” Eita says, “he’s hot. But you’re—ah, not so bad yourself.”

Kenjirou wails again, crumpling to the floor, only this time he lies on his back so he can stare up at the light fixture with a dreamy expression and his fists clenched at his sides.

“But he’s so _tall_. So tall. And his shoulders are so _wide_. And have you seen his fucking _chest_ when he’s doing bench presses? And his _thighs_ —god, I bet he could pop a volleyball between those monsters.”

Then Kenjirou sits up in a rush and grabs Eita by the shoulders. “And I _know_ his dick is big,” he whines. “I just know it. I know it’s big!”

Satori is gonna be _so sad_ when he finds out he missed this.

“ _Look_ ,” Eita gasps through helpless giggles, gripping Kenjirou’s forearms as much in an attempt to calm him as to get himself under control. “I’m about 97% sure he’s into you. And you don’t—ugh, I cannot believe I’m fucking saying this to you—you don’t have to worry about how big his dick is or isn’t right now if you don’t want to? Like, this is Wakatoshi, he’s not going to _expect_ things...”

“Noooo, you don’t understand,” Kenjirou slurs, throwing himself forward so heavily that Eita barely catches him in his arms. “I _want it._ I can’t stop thinking about it. And he just—he’s so _cute_? And he’s talking to me about _volleyball_ and I’m just sitting there wondering if I’d need to use _two hands_ and—why am I like this?”

“Wow.”

“I know!” Kenjirou sighs against Eita’s chest. “I know. My heart hurts, Semi-san.”

“That’s just the alcohol poisoning,” Eita says, patting his hopeless kouhai on the back. “Hey, wait—are you telling me you never took a peek in the showers? In two years?”

Kenjirou pushes away and looks up with wide eyes. “Did _you_?”

“My lips are sealed.” Eita smirks, slow enough that Satori would be proud.

“Oh...” Kenjirou breathes, looking suddenly wistful. “I’d like to seal my lips arou—”

“ _Kenjirou_. For fuck’s sake.”

“What!”

“Focus. You heard the part where I said _he’s into you_ , right?”

Eita hopes Satori is having better luck with Wakatoshi.

¯¯¯

**and now**

“I never asked for this.”

“I know, babe.”

“We’re good people, right?” Eita sighs, staring gloomily at the huge _Jump_ anniversary poster on the wall beside Satori’s bed. “We were just trying to help our friends. Why.”

“We are. We did! I mean, that _is_ why.”

“He’s so _loud_.”

Satori snorts. He pushes Eita onto his back, crawling over him and smiling down sweetly. “He’s a big guy, Eita-kun.”

“Don’t _remind_ me.” Eita groans and pulls Satori closer. “Just distract me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves/status/888833006655373312) ★ [tumblr](https://helwolves.tumblr.com/)
> 
> kudos/comments/RTs appreciated.


End file.
